Princess Diaries Truth or Dare! Again
by Frankie and Sky
Summary: This used to be under the account of CrazyNut2002, but I got bored of writing it, and I've got a joint account with Sky, and she said she'll continue it with a bit of my input, so you'll probably get some chapters up now! Same as it used to be!
1. Introduction!

The Princess Diaries Truth or Dare  
  
Hello, everybody! This is the introduction to my new, interactive fanfic! In this fanfic, there will be most major characters from the Princess Diaries, and anyone who wants to play truth or dare with the Princess Diaries characters, just has to review and tell me so! I will gladly enter anyone into the game, and if they specify their characters, likes, etc, then I will find it a lot easier to write about them.  
  
Also, feel free to include anything you want said as your character!  
  
If you want, you can give me ideas for good truths as well as dares, and I will let your character say them, so you do in fact get credit for what I'm sure will be your fabulous ideas!  
  
I don't own any of the Princess Diaries characters or the Princess Diaries itself, Meg Cabot does. Although, seeing as none of the characters are mentioned here, I don't know I if I have to say that. But I did anyway, for safety's sake.  
  
Please, review and ask to be in my fanfic! If no one reviews, I'll just have to start with the basic characters!  
  
But please do review anyway, and don't forget to give me any suggestions! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Princess Diaries Truth or Dare  
  
(a/n: This is the start of Truth or Dare! sNOw, I will put you in if you want me to, but you'll have to tell me, or I can't do it. Don't forget, if you want to be part of the game, then I need to know the name you want to use, but it can't be one of the characters from the books. Also, tell me about your character so I can personalise it a bit more for you. That's it, so on with the game!)  
  
I don't own any of the characters from the Princess Diaries. I don't own Maria or Cassandra Amethyst either, they're real people.  
  
(A solitary 13 year old girl is walking through a field, when she gets an idea. Suddenly, she whips out her trusty mobile, presses a special button, and a huge gang of people arrive right in front of her, looking confused, bemused, but not at all amused. They are noticed as the characters from the Princess Diaries. The girl, hereby known as Frankie *me* starts smiling.)  
  
Mia: Where the hell are we?  
  
Clarisse: Amelia, mind your language!  
  
Mia: Sorry, Grandmere, and for the last time, it's Mia!  
  
Frankie: Hello, everyone!  
  
Lilly: Who are you?  
  
Frankie: I am Frankie, the mighty, all-powerful author!  
  
(Everyone stands there with faces half confused, half so-what)  
  
Michael: So?  
  
Mia: Your point being.?  
  
Frankie: I'm the one who controls what happens! I can do whatever I want! You are all my little pawns!  
  
Everyone still has a look of so what, although it's not as noticeable as the look of confusion.  
  
Frankie: Basically, I'm the one who controls what you do and what happens to you. For instance, I could make Lilly make out with Philippe!  
  
There is quite a range of reactions: Mia, Lilly, Philippe and Clarisse are all wearing similar looks of absolute disgust, while Tina, Michael, Lars, Helen, Lana, Josh and Frank, try to hold back their laughter at the thought. Kenny and Boris, however, look blank, as usual.  
  
Mia and Lilly: Ewwww..  
  
Clarisse and Philippe: Uh, what a thought.  
  
Everyone else: *snorting with laughter*  
  
Frankie: But I'm not gonna do that! I'm too nice! ^_^  
  
Everyone else: =_=  
  
Frankie: What! This is a fair game of truth or dare, and that's the way it's gonna be. Fair. So there. Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Frankie: ^_^  
  
Frankie: Anyway, first things first! I'm Frankie, I'm the author, so I'm also the mediator for truth or dare, which I am hereby forcing you all to play! Next order of business, me telepathy tells me that there are 2 of my little friends who wanna play with you too!  
  
Presses mobile button again, and two more girls appear.  
  
Frankie: Everyone, I'd like you to meet, Cassandra Amethyst, and Maria! They're gonna play, too!  
  
Everyone: Hi Cassandra Amethyst, hi Maria!  
  
Frankie: They didn't say hi to me.. ;_;  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Michael: That's because you kidnapped us all, and are now forcing us to play truth or dare!  
  
Frankie: Point taken. Everybody, sit in a large circle on the floor.  
  
Kenny, Boris, Tina and Mia sit on the floor. When they see that Mia's sat down, Lilly and Michael join her.  
  
Clarisse: Amelia, get off the ground! You're going to ruin your new outfit Sebastiano made you!  
  
Mia: (quietly to everyone on the floor) That's my point.  
  
Clarisse: I beg your pardon, Amelia?  
  
Mia: (hastily) I was just saying that it was a shame I had to sit on the grass in this absolutely gorgeous outfit, but I'm afraid what Frankie will do if we don't do as she says. In fact, I think you should sit down right away, before she does something to you! (Pulls Clarisse to the floor in a heap)  
  
Everyone: *tries to contain laughter, but fails miserably*  
  
Frankie: He he, good one, Mia!  
  
Tina: When are we gonna start playing? I'm getting bored, and so are Kenny and Boris. I don't know about the others.  
  
Frankie: Yep, we're gonna start! Ready for the first person? Who wants to go first?  
  
Everyone: *nothing*  
  
Frankie: Fine. We're going to spin the bottle!  
  
Josh and Lana: We're going to play spin the bottle? My favourite!  
  
Frankie: *gives them a disgusted look* No, we're going to spin a bottle to see who goes first!  
  
Josh and Lana: Oh...  
  
Everyone else: *rolls their eyes*  
  
Frankie zaps in an empty wine bottle, with a guilty look on her face.  
  
Frankie: I, er, found this in the bottle bank.  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Frankie: Well, here we go!  
  
Frankie spins the bottle, and it lands on.  
  
Who will the bottle land on, what will they have to do or say? Who knows! All coming up in the next chapter of The Princess Diaries Truth or Dare!  
  
(a/n: Please, if you want to be in this fanfic, just tell me and I'll squeeze you in, and don't forget to put in things about your character! Also, any good ideas for dares or truths will be welcome, and I'll make sure you get credit for them! Please, R&R! More later!) 


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n: Thanx to everyone who reviewed, and thanx for your great ideas! Rowena, you're going to make your debut in the Princess Diaries truth or dare today! Thanx for telling me so much about you! It makes my job a lot easier! Anyway, don't forget to keep on bringing in those truths, and if you've got any good dares, please put them in! Don't forget to review!)  
  
I don't own any of the characters. Ones you recognise from the Princess Diaries belong to Meg Cabot, and all the others, except for Frankie (me ^_^) are real people! So they belong to themselves!  
  
On with the fanfic, or the game, or. whatever.  
  
Frankie: Boris! You lucky thing! You get to go first!  
  
Boris: o~o  
  
Frankie: Hehe! Truth or Dare?  
  
Boris: Ummmm.. Truth?  
  
Frankie: Yay! It's gossip time!  
  
Boris: Uh-oh.  
  
Frankie: Right, anyone got any ideas?  
  
Voice: I do!  
  
Everyone: Who's that?  
  
Frankie: Rowena, you made it!  
  
Rowena: Yeah! Ooh, lookie! Everybody's here! Yay!  
  
Frankie: Yeah, I guess you can guess who everyone is!  
  
Rowena: Yup yup! ^_^  
  
Frankie: Hey, you know any good truths for Boris? I'm kinda stuck for ideas! Now if it was one of the others. (Sneaky smile covers her face)  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Frankie: ^_^  
  
Rowena: Well, when you invited me, I spent a while thinking of some, and when I asked some of my friends, song for Holly came up with a great one for Boris! (Whispers into her ear)  
  
Frankie: Ooh, good one! Right! Boris, how do you really feel about Mia? What with the roses and all.  
  
Mia: What?? Why do I have to be dragged into this?  
  
Frankie: Because you do, got it? Come on, Boris, answer the question.  
  
Boris: Mia is a very nice person, and I am glad to have her as a friend. And the roses were just what I decided to give her when I was her Secret Snowflake. I didn't know what else to get her. She's a princess, for goodness sake, she can get anything else she wants.  
  
Mia: I would personally have preferred a "Get out of Royalty" card, but it was a nice thought, anyway. Oh, yeah I never did thank you for those, so thanks.  
  
Boris: My heart, however, belongs to Lilly. My little Lillykins!  
  
Everyone except Boris and Lilly: Lillykins???? O_o  
  
The two don't notice because they are staring deep into each others eyes.  
  
Frankie: Er, Boris, it's your turn to ask someone.  
  
Boris: (snapping out of his daze) Huh? Oh right, erm, Mia. Truth or Dare?  
  
Mia: Oh, why me? Truth.  
  
Boris: Erm, how you really feel about relationship of your Mother and Mr Gianini?  
  
All the adults listen intently to Mia's answer, leaning in very slightly.  
  
Mia: Well, at first, I thought it was really weird. After all, he is my algebra teacher. But I got used to the idea, and now I'm really glad for them both.  
  
Frank and Helen look pleased with her answer, while Philippe looks uncomfortable and Clarisse looks slightly disbelieving.  
  
Rowena: Your turn, Mia!  
  
Mia: I'm just glad it's over with. Lilly, Truth or Dare?  
  
Lilly: You people are being really boring, so I'm going to spice it up a bit. I'll take dare.  
  
Mia: Hmm, revenge could be in the air. Anyone got any ideas? Anybody?  
  
Tina leans over and whispers in Mia's ear.  
  
Mia: Tina! I didn't know you were so good at that! Right, Lil, I dare you to kiss Kenny! On the lips!  
  
Lilly: What?? Do I have to?  
  
Kenny: Yeah, does she have to??  
  
Frankie and Mia: Yes you do.  
  
Cassandra Amethyst, Maria, and Rowena: Ooh, this is gonna be good!  
  
Lilly: Tina, you cow!  
  
Tina: Lilly, I'm offended! Hehe!  
  
Mia: You should be, she just called you a cow! Now, get on with it, Lilly!  
  
Lilly: Oh, god, I think I'm going to throw up.  
  
Kenny: How do you think I feel? I have to kiss you!  
  
Lilly: Hey! (Whaps him upside the head)  
  
Everybody except two adult Renaldos: *cracking up with laughter*  
  
Frankie: Got on with it, or I'll make you do something worse!  
  
Lilly: O_O OK!!! I'll do it! (Leans in and kisses Kenny quickly on the lips)  
  
They both move back and start spitting on the ground beside them. Unfortunately, Kenny accidentally spits on Clarisse.  
  
Clarisse: Ugh!! You disgusting little peasant!  
  
Josh and Lana: Go, Clarisse!  
  
Clarisse: That's your highness, to you!  
  
Josh and Lana: *start sulking after getting told off by royalty*  
  
Mia: Go, Grandmere!  
  
Clarisse: Amelia, do not use such a vulgar expression.  
  
Frankie: Alright, break it up, break it up! Lilly, it's your turn!  
  
Lilly: Ok! This is gonna be good! Michael, truth or dare?  
  
Michael: Uh-oh. this is gonna be bad.  
  
Lilly: Michael! Answer the question!  
  
Michael: I'll take truth! No, dare! No, truth!  
  
Lilly: Fine! Truth it is! This one's easy to think of!  
  
Frankie: I bet that there are a few people here that know what Lilly's going to ask now! I know I can!  
  
Michael: I bet I know, too. That's what I'm worried about!  
  
Lilly: Shut up! I want to ask this question, and I want to ask it now!  
  
Frankie: Okay, okay, get on with it!  
  
Lilly: Heh, heh, heh!  
  
What's Lilly going to ask? What's Michael going to answer? Find out all this and more, next time on 'The Princess Diaries Truth or Dare?'!  
  
Please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n: Thanx to everyone who reviewed! Everyone who requested will be in it, today! Sorry to everyone who hates cliffhangers, but it's quite funny seeing, or reading, everyone squirm! *Dodges flying rotten fruit and veg* Sorry! Anyway, I'll just get on with it, shall I?)  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill Meg Cabot owns PD, anyone else owns themselves.  
  
Lilly: Right, Michael.  
  
She was cut off by a scream that got louder and louder, until two girls land in the middle of the circle of people.  
  
Everyone: Woah!! They just fell outta thin air!!  
  
1st girl: Hi, I'm Serenity!!  
  
2nd girl: And I'm Desi!  
  
Frankie: Hi, I'm Frankie, the mighty and all-powerful author!!!  
  
Everyone else: O_o  
  
Frankie: ^_^  
  
Frankie: Oh yeah, I think you can figure out who most people are. But, this is Cassandra Amethyst, who is hereby going to be called Cassie, Rowena, and Maria.  
  
Desi and Serenity: Hi!  
  
Everyone else: Hi!  
  
Desi: So, what's going on in the game right now?  
  
Maria: Well, Lilly has just had to kiss Kenny.  
  
Desi and Serenity: Ewww!!!  
  
Kenny got a very upset look on his face, while everyone else was snickering to themselves.  
  
Serenity: What we mean is, we know how much Lilly and Boris like each other, so.  
  
Desi: *interrupts* so, we realised how bad that must have been for Boris to have to watch! Yeah, that's it!!  
  
Rowena: As we were saying, it's now Lilly's turn to ask Michael a truth!  
  
Serenity: Ooh! We got here just in time for the good stuff!  
  
Mia: *completely clueless* What good stuff? Lilly's just going to ask him a truth. What's so great about that?  
  
Everyone looks at her with disbelieving looks on their faces.  
  
Frankie: *whispering to Mia* I don't think it's that he's having to answer a truth, I think it's what she's going to ask him which is going to be the interesting part.  
  
Mia: Oh.  
  
Cassie: Besides, Mia, I think you should listen carefully to this.  
  
Michael: Oh, crap. No, you really don't have to, you know.  
  
Lilly: Yes, she does!  
  
Everyone but Mia, Michael and Lilly: *snickering with laughter once again*  
  
Frankie: Okay, come on, Lilly, you've got to do this!  
  
Lilly: Right, Michael. Who in this entire world, do you really love? And we're not talking just friends or family, we're talking REAL love.  
  
Mia gets this very inquisitive look on her face.  
  
Michael: Oh, god, I knew you were going to ask someone like that. You cow, Lilly!  
  
Lilly: That's not an answer, Michael.  
  
Frankie, and other non-PD characters: Yeah, Michael, give us an answer!  
  
Michael: *giving him the most evil glare he can muster, although it comes nowhere near to Clarisse's Evil Eye*  
  
Clarisse: That's not how you give someone the Evil Eye, this is. *Gives everyone the Evil Eye*  
  
Everyone except Philippe, Mia, and the non PD-characters: *scream at the top of their lungs*  
  
The aforementioned few: Puh-lease. We've seen it all before.  
  
Non-PD characters: Well, not seen, exactly, but heard about.  
  
Frankie: Michael, stop squealing like girl you are, and answer the question!  
  
Mia: He isn't a girl!!  
  
Frankie: We'll question you later. Now, however, Michael has to answer his GODDAMN QUESTION!!  
  
Michael: And if I don't?  
  
Frankie: THEN I'LL TELL EVERYONE, AND EMBELLISH ON IT AND LIE AT THE SAME TIME, TOO!!! You seem to be forgetting that I can make you do anything and everything I want you to! I see, hear and know all! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! There. All done! Now get on with it!  
  
Michael: I-uh, can't remember the question?  
  
Lilly: Michael, you know it very well. You're only emphasising your answer further. Now, who in this world, do you truly love?  
  
Michael: Fine! I'll answer. I love. *mumbles* Mia.  
  
Mia: Excuse me??? What did you say??  
  
Michael: I said, I love you, okay?? Everybody happy??  
  
Lilly: Not yet. Wait a second.  
  
Mia: I. I love you, too.  
  
Lilly: Almost.  
  
Michael: You. do?  
  
Mia: Yeah, I have since I first met you.  
  
Michael: Really?! Me too!  
  
Lilly: Nearly there.  
  
Michael leans in and kisses her softly on the lips.  
  
Everyone else: Awww...  
  
Lilly: Now I'm happy!  
  
Michael: Lilly?  
  
Lilly: Yes?  
  
Michael: Shut up.  
  
Lilly: Will do. But don't expect it to become a habit.  
  
Mia: Oh, god. That was possibly the worst thing that could ever have happened in front of my parents. That was soooooo embarrassing.  
  
Tina: What was?  
  
Mia: What do you think? Getting kissed in front of the guy you've loved since you were six years old is not the best thing for your parents to see.  
  
Michael: Yeah, but it's kind of a relief to finally know how you feel. I've loved you since you were six, too.  
  
Josh: Okay, okay, just shut up the both of you. you're going to make me and Lana throw up.  
  
Mia: Oh, and you and Lana don't make me wanna throw up every morning in the hall? I think you know what I'm talking about.  
  
Michael: Yeah, and just for that, you're the next victim, Joshy.  
  
Josh: Bring it on, buttplug.  
  
Clarisse: The levels today's youth has stooped to!  
  
Frank: How do you think I feel? I have to put up with his type every day, not too mention girls like Lana, including Lana. Compared to them, Mia, Michael and Lilly are like fresh breaths of air.  
  
Lana and Josh: Hey!  
  
Lilly, Mia and Michael have slightly smug looks on their faces, although Mia and Michael are still staring at each other with disgustingly sweet looks on their faces.  
  
Helen: Come on, Michael. Stop staring at my daughter and ask Josh his question!  
  
Michael: *turning very red at having his love's mother telling him to stop staring at her* Oh, yeah. Truth or Dare?? I'll give you a hint You're not safe with either one.  
  
Josh: Fine, seeing as you people are all about the 'Truth', I'm gonna take a dare.  
  
Michael: I know I said you weren't safe with either one, but you went and chose the worst one. For you, anyway. Right, to get this dare to be a really good one, I'm going to need your help, Frankie.  
  
Frankie: Why me?  
  
Michael: Because you're the mighty and all-powerful author, who can make anything happen. I'm just thinking you could possibly help me with a few props or scenery changes or something.  
  
Frankie: OH!!! I'll definitely help you there, then. Anything to get back at Josh, that moronic jerk.  
  
Josh: Oh, come on, you know you want some!  
  
Frankie: *raises her eyebrow in disbelief* Uh, no, that's all right. I think I'll pass. I prefer to keep to someone with a pulse and an IQ over 2.  
  
Lars: Go, Frankie!  
  
Clarisse: Lars, as to using that vulgar expression, that goes for you as well as Amelia.  
  
Lars: I beg your pardon, Your Highness. *Turns and rolls his eyes*  
  
Everyone else, except Clarisse and Josh: *snickering*  
  
Frankie: So, Michael, what do you want me to help out with?  
  
Michael: Right, I'm going to need a lot of help on this one. Everyone except for Lana, Josh, and the adults, except for Lars, come here.  
  
Everyone gathers into a group about 5 metres away from the rest of the group.  
  
A lot of whispering is heard, and the occasional shout of "That's just plain stupid" and "Nice idea, but we need to expand on it a little." Eventually, the group returns, looking very smug, and Frankie is fingering her mobile phone. Everyone sits down, and Josh starts to look very worried.  
  
Michael: Right, we have decided on your dare, though it was not easy. We got the embarrassment part of it from Mia, Lilly and Cassie, and the disgusting area from Desi, Serenity and Kenny. Of course, everyone pitched in with their excellent ideas, and Frankie is on board to take care of the let's say, more magical aspects.  
  
Frankie: ^_^  
  
Rest of the conspirators: ^_^  
  
Michael: So, Josh. Are you ready to meet your doom?  
  
  
  
And that's the end of the chapter for today!! One of the reasons is because I can't think of a dare horrifying enough. So please, if you all suggest settings, gross ideas, humiliating things, then I'm sure I could come up with a top-grade dare! Also, please R&R! Don't forget, if you want to join in, just tell me, and I'll squeeze you in. Also, Desi, I made you fall from the sky, just like you wanted! Please, try and get more dares in as well, everybody!! Sorry about the cliffhanger again! 


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n: Thanx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and all the chapters before that, for that matter! Thanx to Sky, for requesting to be in the story and for adding it to your favourites list! Thanx to CrzyDazy for reviewing my story, requesting to be in it, and defending my honour, kind of, against harrypotterfan88, who, though you may think took my idea, actually didn't. To harrypotterfan88, I don't mind you also doing a PD Truth or Dare, as long as you give me a part in your one. Thanx to sapofbks2002 for your review. MoonGrlonearth, I had to get you in at the last minute, just before I started writing. Princess miki, I'm glad you're happy, and I need to know whether the gross mean dare you wanted, was to be given by you, or to be given to you. Please review and tell me, or email and tell me at frankie_perkins@hotmail.com. Silky, I'm putting you in for the story, seeing as you wanted to be in it. Also, please, in your reviews, if you are part of the story try and tell me more about your characters. Thanx!)  
  
I don't own the Princess Diaries, any other characters (except me ^_^) or Truth or Dare, although I am the first one to think of this. Anyone who wants to do the same can go ahead, provided harrypotterfan88 doesn't mind.  
  
  
  
Josh: Umm.. No?  
  
Frankie: Wrong answer! You're in trouble now!  
  
Girl: *comes in riding a chestnut horse* Trouble? Did somebody say trouble?  
  
Frankie: Yes, I did.  
  
Girl: My name is Sky, and I'm here to stop any trouble from happening! What's going on here?  
  
Another girl sticks her head up through the ground in the middle of the circle.  
  
Other girl: Yeah, what is going on here?  
  
Desi: Who are you?  
  
Sky: This is my friend. Her name is Silky.  
  
Silky: Hi, everyone!  
  
Sky: Silky, where's Marie?  
  
Marie: *sticks her head up next to Silky* Here I am!! And here's Zsa Zsa!  
  
Cat sticks its head up right next to Marie  
  
Everyone: Hi Sky, hi, Silky, hi, Marie, hi Zsa Zsa!  
  
Sky, Silky and Marie: Hi everyone!  
  
Zsa Zsa: Meow!  
  
Frankie: Ah ha! That cat is sooo funny!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Frankie: ^_^ Hey, Mia, how bout I bring Fat Louie here? I bet Zsa Zsa would enjoy the company!  
  
Mia: Okay!  
  
Frankie zaps in Fat Louie.  
  
Silky: Mia? Fat Louie? Are these the guys from the Princess Diaries?  
  
Maria: They sure are! We're playing Truth or Dare!  
  
Marie: Cool!! Can we play?  
  
Everyone except Josh and Lana: Yeah, sure!  
  
Josh and Lana: No, piss off!  
  
Silky: Du lai lo mo.  
  
Frankie, Sky and Marie: OMG! He he he.  
  
Everyone else: What did she say?  
  
Frankie: Something along the lines of "Yo mamma"  
  
Everyone else: O-O  
  
Frankie: I know! Good one, Silky! Anyway, can we please get on with the game?  
  
Sky: Sure, what's gone on so far?  
  
Frankie: Uh! Serenity, would you be so kind as to give a short summary on what's happened so far?  
  
Serenity: Sure. First off, we had a few boring truths, then Lilly had to kiss Kenny for a dare.  
  
Silky, Sky and Marie: Ewww!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: Then, after that, Lilly asked Michael a truth. I think you can guess what it was along the lines of. So Michael's just confessed his love for Mia, which basically everyone else knew about, and Michael (with the help of practically everyone else in the group) has just come up with a dare for Josh, who foolishly asked for a dare.  
  
Frankie: Thank you, Serenity.  
  
Michael: Can we get back to the dare, now?  
  
Frankie: Yeah, of course!  
  
Michael: Yay! Josh your dare is to take, *suspense music comes on* the Dare of Doom!!  
  
Josh: And that would be?  
  
Michael: A load of horrifying awful dares all rolled into one, that cannot be repeated in the game.  
  
Josh: Uh-oh.  
  
Mia: Uh-oh is right! It's time for revenge, Mister!  
  
Michael: Frankie?  
  
Frankie: Yes?  
  
Michael: Would you please start the dare set-up process?  
  
Frankie: Certainly!! First off, would all adults please vacate the area, except for Lars, he may come in handy. You are all to old and boring to play Truth or Dare, besides, Helen and Frank have to stay within reach of a toilet, in case of the morning sickness, and Philippe and Clarisse have other things to attend to.  
  
All adults except Lars leave.  
  
Frankie: Thank you! Now, for a little change of scenery. *Zaps phone*  
  
Josh: A TV studio???  
  
Frankie: Yes, a TV studio. It's all part of the dare. You have to take *suspense/horror music plays* the Dare of Doom, while on television. What could be much worse for anyone than global humiliation?  
  
Josh: Global humiliation?? *Gulp*  
  
Frankie: Just be thankful I'm not making it universal.  
  
Michael: Damn, shoulda thought of that! Anyway. Frankie, please set up *suspense/horror music* the Table of Terrors!  
  
Frankie: Done!  
  
Michael: And would you please get Josh into his costume?  
  
Frankie: I'd be glad to!  
  
Josh is now dressed in a pink, frilly, can-can style dress, with long blonde curls, and pink glittery high-heels.  
  
Josh and Lana: AAAAAAAH!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: *not saying much, seeing as they're rolling all over the floor, pissing themselves with laughter*  
  
Frankie: *regaining what's left of her composure* Josh, you look gorgeous, darling!  
  
Josh: Shut up! *Starts sulking*  
  
Frankie: Hey, just be thankful I'm not making you do it naked!  
  
Josh: *Getting all cocky again* Oh, I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?  
  
Frankie: If I wanted to see something tiny and wrinkly, I would go to a dwarf's old people's home.  
  
Everyone except Josh: Haha! Go Frankie!!  
  
Josh: *is now sulking again*  
  
Two girls walk into the studio, hearing all the laughter.  
  
1st girl: Hey, what's going on in here?  
  
2nd girl: Yeah, what's so funny?  
  
1st girl: Um, Megan, I think that's what's so funny! *Points at Josh*  
  
Megan: Hey, Sam, who are all these people?  
  
Sam: How'd you expect me to know? I only just got here, same as you.  
  
Frankie: Um, excuse me? I can explain. I'm Frankie, the mighty and all- powerful author.  
  
Cassie: I'm Cassandra Amethyst, but everyone just calls me Cassie.  
  
Maria: I'm Maria.  
  
Rowena: I'm Rowena, and I'm a huuuuuuuge Harry Potter and Princess Diaries fan.  
  
Megan: You too?! I love Princess Diaries, and my online name is harrypotterfan88!  
  
Rowena: Really? What's your favourite of the boo-  
  
Frankie: Excuse me? Ladies? Can we just hold the chit-chat for a second?  
  
Rowena and Megan: Sorry.  
  
Serenity: Thank you. I'm Serenity.  
  
Desi: I'm Desi, I'm Serenity's best friend.  
  
Serenity: *kidding around* Who ever said that?  
  
Desi: You did five minutes before we came.  
  
Serenity: Oh.  
  
Sky: I'm Sky, and this is Silky and Marie.  
  
Sam: Uh, which one's which?  
  
Silky: I'm Silky.  
  
Marie: And I'm Marie.  
  
Mia: I'm Mia.  
  
Michael: I'm Michael.  
  
Lilly: I'm Lilly, but don't call me Lil, I hate that.  
  
Lana: I'm the lovely Lana!  
  
Lars: I'm Lars.  
  
Kenny: I'm Kenny.  
  
Tina: I'm Tina.  
  
Boris: I am Boris.  
  
Frankie: And the pretty little thing in the pink is Josh!  
  
Sam: Wait a sec. Mia?  
  
Megan: Michael?  
  
Sam: Lilly?  
  
Megan: Lana?  
  
Sam: Lars?  
  
Megan: Kenny?  
  
Sam: Tina?  
  
Megan: Boris?  
  
Sam: Josh?  
  
PD characters: Yes?  
  
Megan: Oh, my God, Sam! Are these the guys from the Princess Diaries?  
  
Frankie: Yes, they are, and quite frankly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner.  
  
Frankie: Dear Lord, I sound like Lilly.  
  
Lilly: Hey! Is that supposed to be an insult?  
  
Michael: I thought you were supposed to be smart, Lil.  
  
Boris: She is smart!  
  
Lilly: And don't call me Lil!  
  
Michael: Well, sooor-  
  
Frankie: *does whistle with fingers* People? Can we get back to humiliating and torturing Josh?  
  
Sam: Humiliating and torturing Josh?  
  
Megan: Cool!!  
  
Michael: That reminds me, we still haven't told him the rest of his dare yet!  
  
Tina: Come on, I can't wait to see this!  
  
Lana: Oh, shut up, you rich freak!  
  
Mia: Lana, would you prefer a King Cone, or another Nutty Royale in your chest?  
  
Lana: Oh, haha. Not only wouldn't you dare, but where would you get one from?  
  
Frankie: *raises hand* I could arrange that.  
  
Kenny: And she would dare!  
  
Mia: Damn straight, I would!  
  
Lana starts to look worried at the prospect of another ice cream ruining her new Versace top.  
  
Frankie: Okay, come on. As much as I'd love to humiliate and torture Lana, we only have the right to do that to Josh right now. Michael, take it away!  
  
Michael: *game show voice* Thank you, Frankie. Today, Josh, you have won yourself a round on the table of Terror!  
  
Josh: I know that, you've been saying that for the past half hour.  
  
Michael: *same voice* At the table of Terror, you have to eat the most vile things imaginable!  
  
Josh: *sarcastically* I have to eat you?  
  
Lana: Oh, my God, Josh, that was just so funny!  
  
Marie: No, it really wasn't.  
  
Michael: Don't be ridiculous, Josh, although if I made you eat the most vile things, that would be called cannibalistic suicide.  
  
Mia: Now that was good!  
  
Michael: Why thank you, ma'am! Back to Josh! You will have a "delicious" "feast" on such things as maggots, locusts, vegetable flavoured ice creams, and lots more! Of course, you will not be forced to eat anything that might kill you, unfortunately.  
  
Josh: There is no way I'm going to eat maggots or locusts!  
  
Lana: Ew, Josh! You're willing to eat vegetable flavoured ice cream?  
  
Josh: No! I'm not eating that either!  
  
Boris: I may not be educated well in culture of your country, but if he no do dare, he must do forfeit, true?  
  
Cassie: Yes, Boris, that is exactly right.  
  
Silky: I'm not completely up to scratch on all of America's culture, being foreign myself, but at least I know not to tuck my sweater into my pants.  
  
Mia: She has a point there, Boris.  
  
Lilly: Leave him alone, he's done nothing to you!  
  
Josh: Ah, is the loser standing up for the geek?  
  
Maria: I don't think so, Josh. In case you haven't noticed, Lana isn't sticking up for you.  
  
Lana and Josh sit there for a minute, knowing that it was an insult, but not knowing what it meant.  
  
Lana and Josh: Hey!  
  
Lana: I am not a loser!  
  
Josh: I am not a geek!  
  
Mia: Newsflash, guys. You are.  
  
Lana and Josh: Hmph.  
  
Michael: Josh? We're not finished yet. Not only do you have to take the table of Terror, you also have to dance your little heart out, in ways resembling the can-can, Britney Spears, and Michael Jackson. Followed by a hopefully heart-rendering performance of the ballet Swan Lake. You then have to shave your head, and stand on it for 5 minutes straight. When you are done with that, you have to sing Celine Dion's, My Heart Will Go On. While wearing the dress that Kate Winslet wears in the film, Titanic. For each different section, you will be forced to wear a different costume, but to start your television debut, you are going to introduce yourself, and each dare, wearing the outfit you are currently in. You will introduce yourself as Josh Richter, also known as Jezebel Reinhart. You will announce to the world, that your likes include stripping, dancing, and other men. Not forgetting, of course, ballet, and opera. After your introduction, you will come over to the side, where Frankie, the poor thing, will have to change your costumes, using of course, her trusty cellphone.  
  
Frankie: That's mobile phone where I come from.  
  
Michael: Well, that's almost it, except for one more thing. Everybody in the world will be watching this show, as it is mandatory, and Frankie, who will be setting everything up in a minute, hopefully, will be making sure there is at least 500 tapes taping it in each country, so people in hospital, or new-born babies or whatever, will have to watch it at some point in their lives. That includes your ENTIRE family.  
  
Josh: O_O  
  
Everyone except him and Lana: ^_^  
  
Josh: ;_;  
  
Lana: Josh, don't cry!  
  
Josh: ;_;  
  
Lana: You do realise we're gonna have to break up?  
  
Josh: What? Why?  
  
Lana: There is no way you're going to have a decent reputation around school, or anywhere, in fact. So, there's no way I'm going out with someone with less of a reputation than some geeky little nobody freshman.  
  
Josh: ;_;  
  
Lana: For chrissakes, Josh, stop that!!  
  
Josh: ;_;  
  
Tina: No, keep him like that, it'll be more embarrassing for him to do the show crying.  
  
Josh: =_=  
  
Serenity: Can we please get started??  
  
Frankie: Sure!  
  
Frankie zaps in about 100 cameras, along with the table of Terrors, and a top-of-the-range sound system, along with all the music needed.  
  
Michael: Nice job! Now for the audience at home!  
  
Frankie brings out the sacred item, the pencil with which she writes the story, attaches it to the end of the phone, and zaps it once more.  
  
Rowena: What's with the pencil attachment?  
  
Frankie: This is the sacred pencil with which I write this fanfic. Attached to my phone, it transmits global power.  
  
Everyone else: Ooooooooh...  
  
Frankie: Mwahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: o_o  
  
Frankie: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Frankie: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: @_@  
  
Frankie: ^_^  
  
Michael: *snapping out of his daze* Right! Ready for your television debut?  
  
Josh: ;_;  
  
Michael: Exactly what I thought!  
  
(That's it for today! I know it took me a while to get up, but I wanted to make sure I had the majority of the reviews in, just in case anybody wanted to be in it, but didn't make it in time. You can't say that I haven't given you a long chapter, though! On Microsoft Word, this is on it's tenth page! Anyway, I just want to say, thanx again to those who reviewed, and please keep on reviewing! It may take me a while to get the next chapters of Tina's New Friend and to continue with Lilly and Mia's Argument, seeing as I start school tomorrow. Oh, the horror!!!! ;_; More later!!)  
  
Don't forget to R+R!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n: Thanx to everyone who reviewed! That would be MoonGrlonearth, also known in this story as Sam; Sky, known in this as Sky; stargirl888; CrzyDazy, also known as Marie, not forgetting Zsa Zsa of course (you're welcome for the company. Fat Louie enjoyed spending time with you. He told me so); perfunctory; Gabriel, who is joining the story this chapter, under the same name; and sapofbks2002. Please, for the love of god, when *hint hint* you are reviewing, whether you are already in the story, or are asking to be in the story, tell me about your personality and anything you think may be of use to me. It's not like you have to worry about me being a paedophile or anything, I'm just an ordinary 13 year old girl. Kind of. Mwahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!! Sorry, I'm still in a completely hyperactive mood after my best friend and I were almost falling about the maths room earlier with laughter, because we were so hyper. But enough about me, I need to hear more about you!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Princess Diaries, or Meg Cabot, because if I did, I would force her to write me new Princess Diaries books everyday. I am, however, the proud owner of the absolutely GREAT new Princess Diaries book, Mia goes Fourth, which, if you live in the UK like me, you will know, came out today!  
  
On with the humiliation! (Josh: ;_;) He he.  
  
Michael: Josh, it is time for you t-  
  
Voice: AAAAAAAAAAHH-OUCH!  
  
Nearly everybody: What the -  
  
Serenity and Desi: Gabriel!!  
  
Everyone else: Who?  
  
Desi: Let us explain. Gabriel -  
  
Serenity: - is our other best friend!  
  
Frankie: Ok, but what is she doing here?  
  
Desi: We kind of, invited her along, but she was a bit late. She's always a bit late.  
  
Serenity: She was so excited about coming. She would have killed herself if she hadn't made it in time for Josh's dare!  
  
Gabriel: Yeah, I made it just in time!  
  
Marie: Hey, are you a good dancer?  
  
Cassie: Yeah, are you good at choreographing dances?  
  
Gabriel: I'm ok. I've choreographed a few dances in my time.  
  
Desi: She's the best dancer!  
  
Serenity: And the best choreographer!  
  
Rowena: Oh, good! You can help make up Josh's dance styles!  
  
Gabriel: What do you mean, dance styles? Like dances or the type of movements that are good for each type of song?  
  
Megan: The type of movements.  
  
Frankie: I've got an idea. Who else here is any good at dance?  
  
Lana, Sam, Megan and Rowena raise their hands.  
  
Frankie: Ok, that works. Lana'll be out of the way, making up dances. Which EVERYONE will help with, Lana. No taking over. Gabriel's in charge of this mission.  
  
Everyone else: Mission??  
  
Frankie: You know, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to take Josh Richter, and teach him all moves to make a tip-top performance.  
  
Gabriel: Tip-top?  
  
Frankie: Yes, tip-top. If you don't like the way I speak, then that's fine, but if you do, then that's just spiffy!  
  
Everyone else: Spiffy??  
  
Frankie: Yes, spiffy, and if you don't like the way I say things, then you can bog off, but if you do, that's absolutely corking, old chap!  
  
Everyone else: Corking? Old chap??  
  
Frankie: Yes, an-  
  
Lilly: Okay, we get the point. No need to carry on. In a minute she'll be saying we all look rather dashing!  
  
Frankie: No, Lilly. You see, dashing only works for men, as does swashbuckling.  
  
Everyone else: Swashbuckling?  
  
Mia: Okay! Let's move on, shall we?  
  
Frankie: =_=  
  
Mia: O_o  
  
Lilly: =_=  
  
Tina: Guys, stop it! We have to get on with this!  
  
Josh: No, we really don't!  
  
Everyone else except Lana: Yes, we really do!  
  
Frankie: Ladies, if you would like to take Josh to his dance lesson, while the rest of us sort out what to put on the Table of Terrors and so on.  
  
Ladies: Okay! *start dragging Josh off*  
  
Josh starts kicking and screaming like a child in a dentist's office. The aforementioned ladies continue to drag him off-stage.  
  
Frankie: Right! Now people, what are we going to have on our Table of Terrors?  
  
Kenny: It must include bugs. Lots of bugs.  
  
Frankie and Mia: Pfuit.  
  
Everyone else: Huh?  
  
Frankie and Mia: It basically means, *sarcastically* no duh!  
  
Mia: Hey, how'd you know that?  
  
Frankie: I told you, I am the mighty, all-pwerful author!  
  
Mia: Yeah, and your point being?  
  
Frankie: I'm also all-knowing!  
  
Mia: Oh, okay.  
  
Boris: How about stewed beetroots?  
  
Everybody: Ewww.  
  
Frankie: That's a good start, Boris, but it needs a little something to it.  
  
Tina: I know! A mixture of all the types of pickles known to man!  
  
Lars: You should add the spiciest chillies you can find! I know there are some pretty dangerous ones out there!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Lars: What?  
  
Mia: Nothing, Lars, it's just that you haven't said anything really. Except for yes.  
  
Lars: What can I say? I'm not much of a talking person, but when I have to, I can say my bit. Besides, as your bodyguard, I'm supposed to protect you from jerks like Josh, but seeing as I couldn't protect you, I'm going to help you get revenge.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Mia: Ok, well, it's highly appreciated!  
  
Everyone else: Yeah!  
  
Frankie: Anyone else got any ideas as to what we can include?  
  
  
  
If you didn't realise, that was a kind of hint, to say that you gotta review and tell me what you think should be included in the *suspence/horror music* Table of Terrors! Even if you can't think of any, please review anyway, and give me your thoughts! If you want to be in, just ask, but I'm only going to include you from now on, if you tell me at least 3 things about your personality. That's also a call for anyone else who's in the story, to tell me more about your personalities. In fact, if I don't have at least 3 things from everyone on my list, they will not have lines. They will still be included, just not with any of their own lines. I'm not trying to be mean, I just need to motivate you to give me help! Some people have already filled in all 3 spots, but thy can always tell me more, just to be nice!  
  
Please R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!  
  
If you didn't know, the first R's for read, the other ten are for review! 


	7. Chapter 7

(a/n: Thanx to everyone who reviewed. Macdeniken, you're going to make your debut later on, because it's getting hard enough as it is, and it's getting to confusing, so I'll put you in after Josh's dare. Also, thanx for your great review, but I need to know more about your personality and character. Once in a blue moon, thanx for your review, and I was going to do something like you said anyway, as you'll see later in the chapter. Neo- spain stellar chick, you'll also be coming in after Josh's dare, for the same reason. I can tell from your review that you've never made sense whatsoever. Just kidding! I bet you're spiffy too! Desi, thanx for your reviews and your emails, but Antonio and Crystall will have to come in after the dare, too. Thanx also for the info. I'll use your ideas too. MoonGrlonearth, I'm glad you like dancing, it was just a lucky guess. Thanx for the review. Sky, thanx for your review, and I will use your horsie idea, because I know how much you love horses! Cassie, thanx for your review, and the info, too, although why you have a crush on Kenny is beyond me. Chekjbug, I would use your idea, but I don't know what it's about, so I can't use it to its full degree. Silky, thanx for your review, and I'm glad you're happy you're in it. I'm going to get on with the game now, cos otherwise this note'll be longer than the chapter itself.)  
  
Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Meg Cabot, and I own the Princess Diaries, and it's characters, and anything you recognise from the Princess Diaries.  
  
Disclaimer Part 2: Ok, that wasn't really true. Meg Cabot does own all Princess Diaries stuff, but I'm not her. Unfortunately. ;_;  
  
Cassie: Ooh, ooh! I know! Me, me, me!  
  
Frankie: You got an idea?  
  
Cassie: Yeah! It's really good!  
  
The group sit in silence for a minute, everyone except Cassie with expectant looks on their faces.  
  
Michael: Well? What is it??  
  
Cassie: Oh, yeah! Milkshakes!  
  
Everyone else: *staring in disbelief* Milkshakes?  
  
Cassie: Milkshakes.  
  
Everyone else: Milkshakes.  
  
Lilly: Here we are, trying to think of disgusting food combinations of food to eat, and she goes and suggests milkshakes.  
  
Frankie: You've got to admit, Cassie, it is kinda stupid. Most people love milkshakes!  
  
Cassie: Ah, but do most people love tuna milkshakes? Do most people love sausage milkshakes? Do most people love broccoli milkshakes? Do most people love fudge and oyster milkshakes?  
  
Mia: Ah, I see where you're getting at!  
  
Frankie: Very nice idea! How about we mix all those together with tapioca pudding, and call it tapioca surprise!  
  
Everyone else: Eww..  
  
Michael: That's a great idea!  
  
Desi: Ooh! I got one!  
  
Michael: Yes?  
  
Desi: Donut and squid casserole, with latte and shredded tuna topping!  
  
Everyone else: Eww..  
  
Frankie: That's perfect!  
  
Tina: Desi, how did you come up with something like that?  
  
Desi: I have my ways. Mwahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!  
  
Frankie: HEY!! That's my evil laugh!! Mine, you hear me?!?!?!?! Mwahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha!!!!!  
  
Desi: Oh, really?! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenny: Whoa, she's good!  
  
Frankie: =_= We'll see about that! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha etc.  
  
Half an hour later  
  
Frankie: ahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Boris, Lilly and Michael: Oi.  
  
Mia and Tina: Oh, my lord.  
  
Kenny and Desi: For the love of all that is Japanese anime.  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Desi: Okay, I concede defeat. No one can beat that!  
  
Frankie: ^_^ Okay, where were we?  
  
Michael: *snapping out of his daze* We had just got the donut thing.  
  
Frankie: Oh, yeah!! Anyone got any ideas?  
  
Serenity: How bout a banana split topped with baked beans, cornflakes, caramel-coated lima beans, and with a thick drizzle of tomato ketchup and barbeque sauce?  
  
Boris: That doesn't sound so bad!  
  
Lilly: That's because that's what you had stuck in your braces last week.  
  
Everyone else except Lil and Boris: Eww.  
  
Michael: I don't think we even want to know how you know that, Lil.  
  
Mia: *being her usual dense self* How??  
  
Michael: Like this. *French kisses her*  
  
Mia: *in a complete daze, with a goofy look on her face, obviously disbelieving that Michael just French-kissed her*  
  
Michael: Mia?? Are you okay?  
  
Lilly: Just leave her.  
  
Tina: Yeah, she'll be fine in a couple of hours.  
  
Kenny: *not saying anything, because he is seething with jealousy*  
  
Frankie: Mia, why don't you just go and sit down on that sofa over there?  
  
Mia: *nods slowly and starts to walk over*  
  
Michael: *quickly* I'll take her!  
  
Frankie: *grabs his arm* No go, Romeo. We need you over here, and we want Mia to recover in time for the dare. Besides, you wouldn't want her to miss you avenging her humiliation at the hands of Josh Richter, would you?  
  
Michael: *starts sulking* I suppose you're right.  
  
Frankie: *sounding exasperated* I've told you before, I'm always right. I'm the author.  
  
Lilly: *muttering* Big head.  
  
Frankie: I heard that.  
  
Lilly: Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?  
  
Frankie: This.  
  
Has now abandoned phone for her fingers. Twiddles fingers and a large horse comes falling out the sky on top of Lilly.  
  
Lilly: *voice is muffled due to the large equine on top of her* Mph, mph, mph!  
  
Sky: Yay!!!! A horsie!!! Horsie, horsie, horsie!!!!!!!  
  
Boris: What have you done?  
  
Frankie: Meh. She'll be fine.  
  
Sky: Can I keep the horsie, pwease????  
  
Frankie: Yeah, knock yourself out.  
  
Sky proceeds to pick up a large brick found on the floor, and starts to lift it above her head.  
  
Frankie: Hey, wait!! I didn't mean literally!  
  
Sky: *looks disappointed* Oh. Do I still get to keep the horse?  
  
Frankie: Yeah, okay.  
  
Sky: Yesums!!!  
  
Lilly is then relieved of the horse. However, the horse is now stuck with Sky, and its chances of being relieved of her, are close to zero.  
  
Lilly: What was that for??  
  
Frankie: *acting innocent* What was what for?  
  
Lilly: Why the hell did you drop a horse on me?  
  
Frankie: Oh, that. You were being rude to me, so I had to drop something on you.  
  
Mia: *who has finally recovered, and has come back to the group, still look very pleased* Why a horse?  
  
Frankie: It was the easiest thing to get rid of.  
  
Mia: That's cruel! You're just going to kill it?  
  
Frankie: *looking very shocked due to her love of animals* Hell no! It's the easiest thing to get rid of, cos Sky'll take them all. She's obsessed.  
  
Mia: Oh, good. *Looks at Sky who is now playing peek-a-boo with the horse* I think.  
  
Everyone except Sky: O_o  
  
Frankie: Well, that'll keep her entertained for a while.  
  
Silky: I've got another one!  
  
Frankie: Oh, good. You've been quiet for a long time.  
  
Silky: I've been thinking. How about Tuna and toffee ice cream with hot chicken gristle fat sauce all packed in a taco shell filled with beef and goat cheese topped with sweet and sour sauce?  
  
Everyone else: O_o  
  
Michael: How'd you think of something that insane?  
  
Silky: It's simple. When you hang out with Sky as much as I do, part of you tends to go insane.  
  
Mia: Fair enough.  
  
Sky: *still with the horse, but is now playing itsy-bitsy spider with it* Did somebody say my name? Never mind! *turning back to the horse* Down came the rain.  
  
Kenny: Okay.  
  
Mia: And I thought Kenny was weird.  
  
Kenny: Hey!  
  
Mia: Sorry, but, hello, you are obsessed with Japanese anime you know.  
  
Cassie: Hey, leave him alone!  
  
Desi: Yeah, anime rocks!!!  
  
Cassie: That isn't why you should leave him alone. *winks at Kenny*  
  
Everybody else: *shudders with horror at the thought of Kenny being a stud- muffin*  
  
Desi: *backs away from the pair of them*  
  
Marie: Ooh! I've got one! Chilli, with Jell-O wrapped sushi, liver- meringue pie, orange marmalade on Spam, cottage cheese and ketchup soup, chocolate chips, clam chowder with Oreos, rice krispie squares, beef jerky with marshmallow cream, figs, steamed onions, starburst covered in garlic spread, and smothered in tuna paté.  
  
Everyone else, except Sky of course: O_______o  
  
Silky: She's known Sky for longer than me.  
  
Everyone else: *fully understanding* Oh, okay.  
  
Frankie: Also, what is it with you people and tuna???  
  
Maria: Tuna is just so great! *Starts to sing* You can have it flaky! You can have it chunky! Or in a milkshakey!  
  
Everyone else except Mia and Frankie: *Joining in* Tuna's always spunky!!!  
  
Frankie and Mia: O_o  
  
Mia: What's up with them?  
  
Frankie: I have no idea.  
  
Mia: I thought you were supposed to be all-knowing.  
  
Frankie: I am, when it comes to things that have been seen on the face of this earth before.  
  
Mia: Oh.  
  
Mia: Could you maybe drop a couple of horses on them, please? Be careful of Michael, though, I only want to shock him.  
  
Frankie: No probs.  
  
Twiddles her fingers a few times, and seven horses drop out of the sky onto the group.  
  
Group: Ow!  
  
Mia: Thank you! ^_^  
  
Frankie: No probs. Anytime. ^_^  
  
Mia: Is Michael okay?  
  
Frankie: Yeah, he'll be fine.  
  
Mia: Oh, good! I couldn't bear it if he got seriously hurt!  
  
Frankie: You mean, you couldn't bear it if he didn't French kiss you like he did earlier.  
  
Mia: *starts turning the colour of a tomato* Same diff.  
  
Frankie: Hehe!  
  
Sky has noticed the other seven horses, and is now running around giving all of them big hugs, while the first horse slowly backs towards the door. Sky notices this.  
  
Sky: Hey! I'm not done with you yet! Come back, horsie!  
  
Horse gallops out the door to safety.  
  
Sky: Oh.. Horsie gone.  
  
Sky remembers the other seven horses.  
  
Sky: Wait a second! I still have all of you!  
  
The horses start to look very scared, and start to back off.  
  
Sky: Oh, no, you don't!  
  
She gets string and ties them all to special horsie seats, and starts to read them the story of Black Beauty.  
  
Frankie: See what I meant when I said they were the easiest things to keep out of the way.  
  
Mia: Point taken.  
  
Group is now recovering from horse attack.  
  
Tina: *sarcastically* Thanks a lot, Frankie.  
  
Frankie: Hey, don't blame me, it was Mia's idea.  
  
Michael: Mia? You asked her to do this?  
  
Mia starts to look very sheepish. She doesn't, however, start to say baaaa.  
  
Frankie: Don't get too offended, Mike. She said to make sure you didn't get hurt, just shocked.  
  
Michael: *Really touched* You did that for me?  
  
Mia: Yeah.  
  
Michael: That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!  
  
Lilly: What about that laptop that Mom and Dad bought you a few months ago?  
  
Michael: Forget the laptop.  
  
Everyone else: O_O *Huge gasp, and I mean huge*  
  
Michael: No one's ever tried to save me from an insane author before!  
  
Frankie: Watch it!  
  
Mia: No, don't hurt him!  
  
Michael starts to go in to kiss her again.  
  
Frankie: Lilly, do something!  
  
Lilly: Why should I?  
  
Frankie: She didn't ask me to save you, did she?  
  
Lilly: Point taken. *Grabs Michael by his shirt*  
  
Michael and Mia: Hey!!  
  
Lilly: Dare now, make out later. Or never would be better, if you ask me. I don't really feel like watching my older brother make out with my best friend. *Shudders at the thought*  
  
Michael and Mia: Hey!  
  
Frankie: *Does finger whistle thing* People! Now do you want to humiliate Josh Richter or what?  
  
Michael, Mia and Lilly: Hell yeah!  
  
Frankie: Right. I think we've got enough foods now for the Table of Terrors. We need to decide on what costumes he has to wear for each of the dances.  
  
Mia: For Britney Spears he should definitely wear the schoolgirl outfit.  
  
Frankie: Agreed?  
  
Everyone: Agreed.  
  
Frankie: Good. Now for Michael Jackson.  
  
Boris: He should have to wear white make-up to make him look like Michael Jackson, and he has to wear the really buttery outfit with the hat!  
  
Everyone else: Buttery???  
  
Lilly: Oh, I get it. He means cheesy.  
  
Boris: Buttery, cheesy, what's the difference? They're both diary products.  
  
Lilly: That's dairy products, not diary.  
  
Frankie: Yeah, that's where Mia writes all the time, mostly about how much she loves Michael, and. oops, did I say that out loud?  
  
Mia: *looking absolutely mortified* Yes you did, thank you very much. And how the hell do you know what I write in my diary?  
  
Michael: *With a smug grin on his face* So it's true then?  
  
Mia: Uh, no! It's, uh, not true!  
  
Frankie: For chrissakes, Mia, you two already confessed you like each other.  
  
Mia: Oh, yeah! Yeah, it is true.  
  
Michael: Hmmm!  
  
Mia: Don't be like that. I've already told you that I've loved you since I was 6, so get over yourself.  
  
Michael: And I've already told you, I've loved you since you were 6, too, so there's nothing to be ashamed of. If I kept a diary, which I don't, you would fill every page in it.  
  
Everyone else: Ah..  
  
Mia: I'll always love you, Michael.  
  
Michael: And, I'll always love you, Mia.  
  
Frankie: *Breaking into song* And I, will always love you, oooooohh!!!  
  
Frankie: Ahem. Sorry about that! Oh God, there they go again.  
  
Michael and Mia have now started making out.  
  
Lilly: *shudder, shudder*  
  
Kenny: *seethe, seethe*  
  
Boris: *mouth breathe, mouth breathe*  
  
Tina: *sigh, sigh*  
  
Frankie: Okay, you two, break it up!  
  
Michael and Mia continue to ignore her.  
  
Frankie: Do you guys want me to drop another horse on the pair of you?  
  
They quickly break away at the statement. Sky runs over at the sound of the word horse. While she's gone, the horses start chewing on the string binding them to the chairs.  
  
Sky: Horsie? Where's a horsie?  
  
Frankie: There's no horsie, cept the ones over there that are now trying to chew their way to freedom. They're trying to get away before you can show them the film of Black Beauty.  
  
Sky: NO!!!!!!! Horsies!!!!  
  
Runs back to the horses, and binds them to the chairs with duct tape.  
  
Mia: Those poor things.  
  
Marie: Ooh, I have an idea for the can can costume! He can wear a red and black Moulin Rouge style dress! With a black curly wig, and all the stocking and stuff!  
  
Frankie: Good idea! Now we'll just have to wait and see what the dances are to see what else he could wear. I doubt they'll be back for a while, so you can chat and sit amongst yourselves, or whatever.  
  
Frankie zaps in a few sofas, and a refreshments table. A few TVs with satellite, too.  
  
Mia and Michael go and occupy one of the couches, while Lilly and Boris take another. Sky is still with the horses. Kenny, Desi, and Serenity go and grab one of the TVs and start watching Japanese anime, while Cassie starts to edge over towards Kenny. Kenny however, is engrossed in the TV show, and doesn't seem to realise until she is in his lap. He pushes her onto the floor, saying he can't see the TV. She lands on the floor with a thud. Tina, meanwhile, takes one of the armchairs and sits reading her latest romance novel. Lars is occupying the other armchair, and flicking through the latest copy of Guns and Ammo Weekly. Frankie, Silky, Maria and Marie are just sitting on some bean bags and talking amongst themselves, and trying to come up with new dares and truths and stuff.  
  
  
  
Right, there you go! Chapter 7! Josh's dare will probably be next chapter! I won't put it up if you don't review! And remember, Flames are for arsonists and pyro-addicts. Luckily, none of them have ever paid me a visit, and I'd like to keep it that way! Please R&R! Fankoos!!! Oh, yeah, and don't forget to write in more about your characters. Sorry for not putting in the ones who were teaching Josh to dance, but they will definitely be included next time!! 


End file.
